Here and Now Hard Choices
by HGFan550
Summary: Katniss finds Peeta and they both embark on their lives after the cruel war. Katniss has to make choices that might change her life forever. What would she do if she happened to be in love with Gale and Peeta? Although the Games have been cancelled, arena destroyed, the new president Paylor has her own form of the games... !I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fan-fiction i hope you would enjoy it! :P**

Intro:

After the war, I returned to the victor's village with Prim. Peeta was held up at Capitol doing something for was a week after the war. My life was really depressing I woke up every morning then i would walk downstairs to prepare breakfast for Prim and fall asleep on the by the horrifying nightmares and waking up screaming and thrashing around. Today was exception besides Prim rousing me from a deadly nightmare of Clove cutting my face into something horrible….Impossible to describe.

Chapter 1: Peeta's Return

"W..hat? Prim?"I sat up rubbing my eyes. Prim was exhilarated at something but I didn't know what. She pulled me towards the door and said. "Peeta's here!" I doubted her as Peeta would never be here or so I guessed. I opened the door and saw Peeta Mellark standing in front of me."Peeta Mellark..." I thought. I gasped and sputtered "P…peeta!" He looked at me with his deep blue eyes and smiled warmly. "Katniss!" He pulled me in for a hug. I hugged him tight and didn't let go, afraid that he would be yanked out of my grasp. go. I pulled him into the house.

"So what have you been doing at the Capitol" I asked him. He replied and said "Well I've been working for plans to construct a new bakery here. With a new friend I made called Felix."

He brushed my hair out of my eyes and smiled at me.I missed that smile so badly.I resisted the temptation to burst into tears.

Prim came running from the kitchen and said "Katniss! Katniss! Turn on the TV! We'r on TV!" She exclaimed. I sighed and flipped on the TV, sure enough we were on TV. "Since when did the Capitol put CCTV cameras in Victors Houses…" I muttered. I left Prim to watch TV.

The reporter on screen was talking about us rambling about our lives in District 12. My mind though of an idea as I pulled Peeta into my room. "What?" He asked. I smiled and told Peeta my plan. He smiled and pulled me onto the bed. We both hid under the covers and started to kiss. I never realised how much i craved for human contact after the war, all i wanted to do was to freeze time here and now. But after a while I poked my head out for air. Peeta smiled and said "Katniss.. That was a long time since you did that..." I made a pouting face and Peeta inmitated it as we looked at each others expressions and burst out laughing.

-BANG!- The front door slammed open. We heard Prim saying "Oh hi Uncle Hay-" Haymitch was drunk and demanded to see me and Peeta. He made his away to my room and threw open the door."Ever heard of PRIVARCY?"I yelled. Haymitch was drunk and hugged us. I gasped at that very gesture. Haymitch must have noticed my expression and said " The Hawthornes are in town!". With that very sentence the tension in the room built. I turned my head to look at Peeta hoping that he was'nt affected by that very sentence. Peeta remained expressionless and he dropped my hand which i never realised he was holding. Haymitch looked at me and him and said " Looks like someones in trouble!" I shot him a angry stare. And ran after Peeta whom walked out of the house and was walking towards his house. As he approached his house i stopped dead in my tracks part of me told me to go after him. Peeta... the boy with the bread whom i risked my life for in the Quarter Quell to protect. While the other half of me told myself to stop wasting time and go see Gale who was standing at the train station about 100 meters from me and Peetas houses... Gale the boy who hunted with me, shared knowledge, food and time with me and helped me when i was in need of a friend... I need to make a choice here and now...

**Who would Katniss choose? I really hope to hear from anybody who thinks my story line is Okay. (P.S. I'm 12 Dont expect much from a 12 year old) Just kiddin feel free to tell me what you think - Ally**


	2. Chapter 2

**Where we left off: Katniss was deciding who to pick. Mysterious Gale had came back from District 2 with a Mysterious Stranger.. Hmm. Who could it be? I'm Kind off busy so my uploading will be limited. :P Dont hate me! Disclaimer: I dont own The Hunger Games!**

I walked to the train station deep in thought, I bumped into someone and looked up to apologise when i saw that it was Madge! "Oh Katniis! It has been a long time since i saw you!" She exclaimed and i gave a weak smile. 'Gale! Katniss's here!" She shouted. What? Gale? He came back together with Madge? I was shock as it registed in my mind that both of them were a couple now. I had never realised that Gale had actually given up on me during the Quell. I supposed that he thought that Peeta was the one i loved and nothing could change that. Before Gale could come any closer i took off runing towards the woods. Where it feels comforting, I ran towards the lake where me and Gale used to call it "Our" spot. I felt sad yet happy for Gale that he and Madge got together. I sat beside the lake making water ripples. When i heard light yet soft footsteps approaching.

"Hey Catnip..."I knew that voice anywhere but I was frozen. Gale approached me and sat across me. I diverted my gaze towards the meadow pretending to gaze and enjoy the view. Gale knows best that when I'm listening and when I'm not. " Look Katniss.." He paused hoping to get my attention. I just nodded my head for him to continue I tried to keep my face straight but inside i was being torn apart. Why did'nt he tell me? Gale continued "I'm sorry Katniss that i did'nt tell you.I thought you were with baker boy." I finally turned to look at him and said "Gale.. Why did'nt you tell me? " Gale became frustrated and yelled "KATNISS! You expected my to tell you every little bit of my life?! When you did'nt even tell me you were getting married to Him?!" I bit my lip knowing that he was right. I'm not his girlfriend i dont have a right to know. Gale must have known he had hurt me and his tone quitened down a little. He said "Look..."I shook my head and muttered "I dont have the right to know Gale as your best friend i have nothing else to say...Bye Gale.." With that i walked out of the woods and to the Victors Lane. After i was sure that Gale was not following me i slumped onto the floor at the alley. I buried my head between my knees and cried.. I have'nt cried like this since the death of Finnick...

I stayed in that position for a long time when it was supposedly in the evening someone picked me and muttered "Shh... Its okay Katniss, Its okay" I continued sobbing. I buried my face into his shirt and sobbed, it smelt of flour and bread. Peeta kicked open the door to my house and gently set me down onto the sofa and covered my with a blanket. He sat down beside me and whispered " am so sorry Katniss for what happened in the morning... I dont know what came over me... I..m s..orry." I sillenced him with a kiss on the lips. Peeta got up and told me that he was going to help Prim with her homework I nodded while sipping a cup of hot coco that Peeta had brought for me.

**Sorry that the episode was kind of short! I did'nt really have time to think :P Stay tune For Hard Choices**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi, Its Ally I woke up at 11p.m on Saturday to think of ideas about the Episode. Where we left off : Katniss chose Peeta and She was lying on the couch organizing her thoughts._

_..._

Peeta slept in the guest room for the night to make sure i was okay.I fall asleep on the couch after finishing my Hot Coco. I dreamt if a horrible dream of Cato killing Peeta, and me left to face the Quell myself and I killed Finnick... like a brutal monster for my own survival. Gale... was tortured and killed instead of Peeta at the Capitol...

'No Stop Please! Peeta!" I screamed in the wee hours of the morning. Peeta sat on the couch beside me ans said "Its okay Katniss. Its just a dream nothing is real.." he brushed my hair off my face and stroked my forehead.

"Why don't you go and take a shower while I prepare breakfast"He said I nodded my head in agreement and walked upstairs to the bathroom. I passes by Prims room and poked my head in to see my little sister sleeping soundly hugging a teddy bear. I smiled to myself knowing that at least my little sister would always be safe and went to take a long and refreshing shower. After taking my shower i slipped on a pair of simple shorts and a green shirt and dried my hair with the towel on my way downstairs. I poked my head into Prims room planning on waking her up to see her sheets folded neatly. I walked downstairs tiredly. Prim and Peeta both knew very well that I'm not usually a morning person unless its a Sunday when i go hunting with Gale. That used to be the only day i would be willing to wake up on an early morning. But that seems like that would not be the case. I sat at the dining table to be greeted by Cheese buns , Blueberry, Apple crusted muffins and Hot Coco at the table.

"Wow!" Prim said as she bounced down the stairs in her happy and cheery tone. Peeta turned around and flashed a smile before turning his back and continuing with the dishes.

"Mhmm.. This is Yummy! Katniss why cant you bake like that? Your breakfast are always Porridge, Bacon and eggs and omelettes. Its Boring!" Prim complained. Peeta could be heard giggling.

" Really? Wow! Katniss i never thought your cooking was that bad!" Peeta teased. I turned beet red. Why am i blushing?! Katniss get a hold of yourself its Peeta. The boy with the bread, not Gale. I continued with my breakfast. Soon i finished breakfast and offered to help Peeta with the dishes. He brushed me off and said

" Oh its okay Katniss. You could go hunting today i really need some rabbit meat," I nodded my head Now i cant even say anything to Peeta in the face. I cant even talk to him in the face. I picked up my game back and walked to the meadow. I hunted for a bit longer today and got 6 rabbits, a deer and some fish, using the fishhooks Finnick taught to me before he passed.. Finnick.. The man who died on a mission to the Capitol. I dragged the deer to the new Hob it was rebuilt after the fire and business was normal. I slugged the Deer to Greasy Sae's Stall and said.

"Here's some deer for you Sae!"I said and dumped the deer on the counter and walked off before giving her a chance to respond. I walked back to my house to clean the rabbits. I entered the house and called out

"Prim? Peeta?" That when i realised that Prim was in school while Peeta must have returned to his own house. I stood at the counter and cleaned all the 6 rabbits planning to keep 2 for myself and give the rest to Peeta. After cleaning the rabbits i walked to Peetas house and knocked.

"Its Open!"Peeta's voice called up from upstairs. I opened the door and stepped in. The entire house smelt of nutmeg and paint. I traced the outline of the wood coffee table it felt like wood... Oak wood. The kind my father used to carve my bow and my mothers jewellery box.

"What are you staring at?" I returned to reality at Peeta's voice calling me.

"Here's the rabbits Peeta" I said.

"Thanks Katniss" He said

"Do you want to come over for dinner tonight at 7? " He asked

"Uhm... Sure thing Peeta" I said

"Oh Okay See you later Katniss!" He said

"Okay Bye Peeta!" I said and Peeta walked back into his room while i walked back home.

**This concludes another episode. The next episode is about their "Date" Please give me your options and feedback by reviewing :P - Love ally**


End file.
